FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a coded information reading a device for reading code pattern displayed on a display unit such as a CRT display unit of a television receiver.
It is known to display a pattern of coded information in the form of a bar code on a part of a CRT display unit of a consumer's television receiver. The displayed pattern is read by an information reader provided at the consumer's side and the information read by the information reader is applied to a printer for visually printing the coded information.
An advantage of the information processing device mentioned above is that the consumer can obtain coupon tickets, which will be delivered by a sponsor of the TV program, at the consumer's home by reading the bar code pattern displayed on the television receiver, thereby printing the bar code on a sheet of paper.
In using the information processing device mentioned above, it is desired to directly and correctly read the code pattern on the CRT display unit without disturbing the consumer's viewing the usual program displayed on the main part of the CRT display unit of the television receiver. Therefore the information reader for reading the code pattern on the CRT must be as compact as possible.
Moreover, although the area of displaying the code pattern on the CRT display unit is fixed, the size and position of the displayed code pattern may be changed depending on the type of TV receiver.